Iruka's Fantasy
by melonhed85
Summary: AU. Iruka has a secret fantasy to be used and abused, and finds someone to do just that. yaoi, NC, raep, kakairu, written for kakairu kink on lj.


Title: Iruka's Fantasy

Summary: AU. Iruka has a secret fantasy to be used and abused, and finds someone to do just that. yaoi, NC, kakairu, written for kakairu kink on lj.

Disclaimer: dont own naruto.

WARNING: this is a raep fantasy so if that is not your cup of tea please move along, im telling you now so no complaints cause you didnt read this. please no flames as well. and it is unbeta'd sorry.

* * *

It was night and Iruka was bored again sitting at the computer. Feeling horny but didn't want to just jack off again he decided to check craigslist to see if there were any somewhat decent ads. While scrolling through the men for men section he section he came across an ad that caught his eye.

"Looking for someone to use and abuse (SF Bay Area)"

Intrigued he opened the ad to read what they were looking for.

"This is a rape ad so if this not what you're looking for then just turn back around. I'm looking for someone who is willing to let me pick them up to use and abuse them for a few hours. Travel doesn't matter, as I will be coming to you. I want to have a pre-selected road from which I pick you up from and to where I'll return you. What will happen is I am kidnapping you and using you any way I want. There will be risks and I cannot guarantee that you will not be injured but I will not purposely severely injure you. I'm looking for soon so I don't want a lot a back and forth emails or a ton of restrictions. It doesn't matter to me if you are male or female I just want a toy. If it seems you are wasting my time, I will ignore you. Include a pic so I know what you look like. D/D free no PnP and safe sex. Also, please be clean. Further instructions will be in the email."

This was exactly what he was looking for. Secretly Iruka had always wanted to be in a rape scene. He knew how twisted it was and didn't condone the real thing but just the thought of someone roughing him up and forcing them upon him turned him on. Several past partners who found out his kink were somewhat disturbed and never really got past that he was interested in it. Summoning up the courage Iruka clicked on the email to respond.

"I saw your ad on cl and I'm a willing participant. I'm a 23 guy with a dark brown spiky ponytail and tan skin. This is one of my fantasies and I have yet to find someone to help enact it. My only restrictions are no scarification/branding, blood play, and to use condoms and gloves. I play safe sex as I'm clean and would like to stay that way. I live in sf and can drive anywhere. Here is a pic of myself. Let me know if I am suitable.

Iruka."

There he sent it. Now only to wait for a response and see what he had to do next. The nervousness was already building; he couldn't believe he just responded to a sex ad on craigslist. Was he crazy for doing this? No plenty of people used craigslist to get sex. He glanced back at the computer screen surprised to see one message waiting to be opened. He clicked on it to read the new message.

"Iruka,

Thank you for the response. You will do just fine. I agree with all of your restrictions, as I'm disease free as well and will keep it that way. Before I give you the directions, I need to make sure that you understand that you will be manhandled roughly. I may use rope or clothing to bind or restrict you. In addition, non-conventional items may be used in penetration but none will tear you on the inside. You may cry or beg but I will not stop. You will be at my mercy for no more than 3hrs in which I will bring you back to your vehicle. It would be best if you told a friend where your car would be located and for how long you will be gone and to call them after I drop you back at your vehicle. That way should anything happen, your friend will know where you are. It is the smart thing to do, as you don't know me. I will not give you a picture of myself, as I do not want you to recognize me when I kidnap you. I would like it to seem as real as possible. If you agree to everything here please respond quickly and I will give you the directions on where to go.

Kakashi."

Well, talk about a quick response, Iruka was stunned. He carefully read the email twice to make sure he didn't miss any key points. He was already half hard just reading about what might happen to him. The thing about letting a friend know where he was going was a good idea. He should probably tell Kotetsu and Izumo his roommates. They had a car as well if they needed to come pick him up if he couldn't drive. They were not going to like this at all.

"Kakashi,

I do agree with all of your terms. Letting my friends know where I am was a good idea that I hadn't thought of. Just let me know where I should go and how I should wait.

Iruka."

There he just agreed. Now all he had to do was wait for the directions so he could let his two roomies know where he was going to be. Might as well break the ice to them now so they can freak out now before he was to leave.

"Hey Ko, Zu, I got something I need to tell you guys," shouted Iruka.

"What's up?" asked Kotetsu.

"Well I kind of responded to an ad on craigslist," replied Iruka blushing.

"You did? What was it for?" asked Izumo.

"Umm you know my secret fantasy? Well umm that," mumbled Iruka.

"No! No way are you going to go," stated Ko.

"Ko you haven't even heard everything yet," said Iruka quickly, "Hey, it's my fantasy plus we negotiated restrictions."

"Why are you telling us then?" asked Izumo ignoring Kotetsu's glare.

"Because he told me to let my friends know where I was gonna be and how long I was gonna, be gone for. That way if something were to happen to me you would know where I am," replied Iruka.

"Well that's smart at least. I still don't agree with this," admitted Kotetsu.

"You're kinky too just not the same way Iruka is. You don't see him chastising you for your cock and ball torture fetish," stated Izumo.

"True. Fine. Well where you are going to be so we can make sure you're not going to be killed," said Kotetsu giving in.

"I haven't gotten the directions yet but when I do ill give them to you too."

"Alright we will be waiting."

Relieved that he wasn't going to have to fight his way out of the house for this encounter, Iruka turned back to the computer. There laying in wait was another message.

"Iruka,

I'm glad that you agree. Here are the directions: drive south on 280, take the 92 west towards Half Moon Bay, exit and go to the right. You will see a small turnout park there and stand outside leaning on your car. Be there by 10:30pm.

Kakashi."

"Ok guys I'm leaving I got the directions. Ill off the 92 towards Half Moon Bay."

"That's it? Are you going to stay there?"

"I don't know but that is where my car will be. I gotta be there by 10:30 so I gotta go. He said that he would keep me no longer than 3hrs so if you don't get a message from me by 1:45 come get me."

With that, Iruka was off and out the door. His anxiety skyrocketed. His hands were shaking and he couldn't believe he was on his way to meet a stranger. As he continued to drive thoughts of just turning around and going home kept floating through his mind. If he did that then he would add himself to the list of craigslist flakes, which he really didn't want to do.

Iruka arrived at the spot a few minutes early. He got out of the car and stood there with hands in pockets leaning on the driver side door. His stomach was turning and he could feel the sweat trickling down his neck.

The next thing he knew what sounded like a truck drove up with their brights on blinding him. He heard a car door open and someone walking towards him in light so he couldn't see what they looked like. The person quickly grabbed him, turned him around and threw him against his car. Rope was tied around his wrists behind his back while he struggled to breathe. He could tell that this person was strong without even trying. A blindfold was secured and a cold sharp knife was placed at his throat. He gasped. He didn't remember agreeing to knife play but he didn't say no to it either.

"Don't scream," whispered a voice right into his ear while the knife pressed a little closer.

All Iruka could do was barely nod. Then the man tugged the rope pulling him off the car and pushed him towards the running truck. The man stopped to open what sounded like two doors. Lurching forwards and hitting a hard-carpeted floor Iruka realized he was unceremoniously shoved into the back of an SUV. The doors slammed shut and another one opened and closed. By this point Iruka realized that this must be "Kakashi" who now started driving away from the meeting spot.

Terror gripped Iruka, as he couldn't see where they were going. Shifting around trying to find a comfortable position, he heard the same voice that whispered in his ear, "don't move." Iruka froze not wanting to anger him. The truck came to a quick stop causing Iruka to slide forward a bit and hit his head on a seat frame. He heard the engine turn off and the click of a seatbelt unbuckling. The vibrations from Kakashi moving told Iruka that he was making his way towards him. He let out a sharp hiss as his ponytail was roughly pulled back.

"On your knees," demanded Kakashi.

Struggling Iruka managed to wiggle his way on to his knees. Light metal clicking alerted him to a zipper being pulled down.

"Open your mouth and suck," demanded Kakashi again pulling Iruka's face right into his crotch. Iruka didn't open fast enough before he felt the back of a hand whip across his face. The only thing that prevented him from flying was the grip Kakashi had in his ponytail, "come on you little cocksucker, get going."

Iruka hastily opened his mouth and wrapped it around Kakashi's dick sucking fervently.

"That's a good little cocksucker. See that wasn't too hard."

Kakashi's other hand wound its way into Iruka's hair pulling out the hair tie. "Your hair makes the perfect handle." Using both hands Kakashi fisted Iruka's hair and began to fuck his mouth. "Uh you like that? Of course you do. That's right take it all."

Iruka could barely breathe and it took all he had to relax his throat while Kakashi face fucked him. Kakashi slammed into him and held him there causing Iruka to choke as the cum spurted down his throat. Still spluttering Kakashi withdrew his cock from Iruka's mouth. Unswallowed cum dripped down the corners of Iruka's mouth as he gasped in air. Bending over Kakashi used Iruka's shirt to clean off his dick.

"What to do next."

Iruka barely heard him move behind him when he found his face smashed into the floor. With a knee pressing into his back, he felt the rope binding his hands together come undone. Surprised he tried to bring his arms back under him but Kakashi was too fast. He grabbed both hands and pinned them to the floor.

"Ah ah ahh. If you want to keep your shirt intact I suggest you not try that again."

Iruka stilled as two hands roughly pulled off his shirt leaving his chest to rub against the stiff carpet. Then he was flipped and his pants and boxers were tugged off at the same time. Now unclothed he could no longer hide his erection that he had since he was thrown against his car.

"Oh ho it looks like the little slut is enjoying him. Well I think we may have to fix that."

Kakashi retied Iruka's wrists together but this time they were above his head and not behind his back. The middle was clipped to a ring on the floor that held Iruka's arms above his head. Kakashi flipped him again so Iruka was face down.

Suddenly something very cold and metallic pressed against the nape of his neck causing him to shiver. It slowly slid down his spine; it was the knife that Iruka had forgotten about. Letting out a whimper only caused Kakashi to chuckle.

"What's wrong little slut? Afraid I'm going to cut you?"

The edge of the knife crept its way down his back closer and closer. One arm reached under him and lifted his hips up so that he was on his knees with his ass in the air. Shit is he going to fuck me with that knife? The cold blade worked its way across both ass cheeks. Soon a familiar cold sensation pressed against his entrance.

"Please don't" Iruka croaked out.

It plunged in forcing its way into the unprepared hole. Iruka let out a muffled scream his heart was racing and he was in pain. It took him a minute to realize that the object Kakashi was fucking him with was not a knife, as it felt blunter.

"Is something the matter pet? Does the little slut not like this toy? Maybe I should use something else."

The object in question was quickly removed. He let out a shuddering sigh, only to tense when heard the clatter of objects it seemed Kakashi was shifting through.

"Ah here we go. Your ass will like this. It ate up my last toy so I'm sure it will eat this one too."

Something much bigger was forced through his tight ring. Iruka let out another scream as he felt like he was being split. It was way too big.

"That's it. Look at that greedy ass of yours. It's eating it up." Kakashi began to pound Iruka's ass with the new toy. "I hear you moaning like a little bitch. You like this don't you."

Iruka couldn't help it. The thing was so big it was pressed against his prostrate the whole time. A couple more thrusts and Iruka came all over the front of chest and the floor screaming.

"That's it scream for me you little slut." Kakashi took the knife and dragged it across Iruka's back again. The stimulation was too much with the knife on his over sensitized skin and the object still pounding against his prostrate and he came again. "I think we had enough of this toy. This slut's greedy ass is enjoying it too much."

Kakashi pulled out the toy and slipped a condom on, "ok bitch it's time for a new toy." Positioning himself behind Iruka, he rammed into him, causing Iruka to let out another choked scream. "That's it keep screaming bitch."

His grip on Iruka's hips was definitely going to leave finger marks. Changing it up he leant forward and fisted Iruka's hair again shoving his face into the carpet. Getting right next to Iruka's ear he began to whisper, "you like being my bitch don't you? You're such a greedy bottom. Your ass just loves my dick pounding it. Come on you little slut scream for me. That's it. Your ass is so nice and tight even after the toys."

Kakashi suddenly pulled out, twisted Iruka around, and slammed back in. This new position let Kakashi thrust deeper. Hitting his prostrate dead on Iruka came again tightening around Kakashi. A few more thrusts and Kakashi stiffened coming. Kakashi pulled out causing Iruka's breath to hitch.

Iruka was sore and tired. His body screamed at him to get away and go take a hot bath. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position only to feel the sharp pain of a hand spanking his hand. He let out another whimper and a couple of tears trickled out the corners of his eyes.

"Don't move."

Kakashi move back towards Iruka's head grabbed his hair and pulled him up into a kneeling position.

"You did such a good job earlier I want you to do it again. Come on little cocksucker, make me hard again."

Unable to use his hands Iruka leaned forward trying to find Kakashi's dick. Tongue stretched out me managed to taste the salty stickiness of Kakashi's cum.

"That's it clean my dick off for me."

Iruka sucked harder only to let his dick fall out of his mouth. Quickly he sucked on Kakashi's balls before licking his way back to the tip and sucking him in again.

"Good boy." Kakashi once again fisted both hands in Iruka's hair and slowly began to fuck Iruka's mouth. Soon he picked up the speed forcing Iruka to deep throat him. "So good. Your mouth is as greedy as your ass. Such a dirty slut you are." A few more forceful thrusts and he came again. Kakashi dropped Iruka's head finally allowing him to breathe properly, and once again used Iruka's shirt to clean off his dick.

Iruka heard the sound of a zipper again and realized Kakashi was finally done. Movement near his head let him know that he was finally being realized from the loop in the floor as well. His wrists were untied and the blindfold was removed. Blinking in the darkness, he waited for his eyes to adjust.

"Get dressed," said a voice from beside him. He turned and saw a man probably a few years older than him with shockingly silver hair and scar over one eye. So this was Kakashi. Clothes were tossed into face. Once he finished dressing, Kakashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the back of the SUV. For a frightening moment Iruka thought Kakashi was just going to dump him there to force him to find his own way to his car, but he lead him to the passenger door.

"Get in," said Kakashi, who then walked around to the driver side door. Iruka slowly climbed in and they were on their way.

The ride back to Iruka's car was silent as both men stayed focused on their thoughts. Iruka kept glancing over at Kakashi whom he considered very handsome. Kakashi also kept glancing over at Iruka to make sure he was all right. Even it was agreed upon being "raped" affected everyone's minds differently. They finally arrived at Iruka's car. Kakashi slowed to a stop to let Iruka out. This was the awkward part, what to say.

"Well umm see ya," mumbled Iruka.

"Later," said Kakashi.

Kakashi waited until Iruka was inside his car before he left. "Shit!" he mumbled to himself. He wasn't supposed to find the random people he hooked up with attractive.

Iruka started his car before calling Ko and Zu to tell them he was all right and on his way home. The whole drive home Iruka went over everything that had just happened. It was exactly what his fantasies were like and he would do it again, only after his ass healed. Then his mind began to wander to Kakashi and if he would ever meet him again.


End file.
